waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Home on the Range
Home on the Range is a 2004 American animated musical western comedy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 45th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, it was the last 2D animated Disney film until The Princess and the Frog was released in 2009. Named after the popular country song of the same name, Home on the Range features the voices of Roseanne Barr, Judi Dench, Jennifer Tilly, Cuba Gooding, Jr., Randy Quaid and Steve Buscemi. The film is set in the Old West, and centers on a mismatched trio of dairy cows - brash, adventurous Maggie, prim, proper Mrs. Caloway and ditzy, happy-go-lucky Grace. The three cows must capture an infamous cattle rustler named Alameda Slim for his bounty in order to save their idyllic farm from foreclosure. Aiding them in their quest is Lucky Jack, a feisty, peg-legged rabbit, but a selfish horse named Buck, eagerly working in the service of Rico, a famous bounty hunter, seeks the glory for himself. Home on the Range was released on April 2, 2004 to mixed reviews and disappointing box office sales. It was the last of Disney's Animated Classics to be released on VHS. Plot Maggie is the only cow left on the Dixon Ranch after Alameda Slim (a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 in a single night) stole all the rest of Mr. Abner Dixon's cattle. Dixon sells Maggie to Pearl, a kind and elderly woman who runs a small farm called Patch of Heaven. Sam, the local Sheriff arrives to tell Pearl that her bank is cracking down on debtors. Pearl has three days to pay the bank 750 dollars, or her farm will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Maggie convinces the other cows on the farm (Grace, a happy-go-lucky character and Mrs. Caloway, who has had leadership go to her head) to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair. While the cows are in town, a bounty hunter named Rico (who Buck, the Sheriff's horse, idolizes) drops a criminal off and collects the reward. Stating he needs a replacement horse to go after Alameda Slim while his own horse rests, he takes Buck. When Maggie find out that the reward for capturing Slim is exactly 750 dollars, she convinces the other cows to try to capture him to save Patch of Heaven. That night, they hide among a large herd of steers, when Alameda Slim appears. Before any of them can do anything, Slim begins a yodeling song which sends all the cattle (except Grace, who is tone deaf) into a trance that causes them to dance madly and follow Slim anywhere. Grace is able to bring Maggie and Mrs. Caloway back to their senses just before Slim closes the path behind him with a rock-slide to stop Rico and his men from chasing him. As Rico discusses with his men what his next move will be, Buck starts talking with Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Caloway as old friends and miming actions. This causes Rico to believe Buck is frightened by cows, so he sends Buck back to the Sheriff. Buck escapes, determined to capture Slim for himself to prove his worth. Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Caloway continue their search for Slim, determined to pass Buck and get to Slim first, but they have a fallout when they lose the trail in a downpour. Mrs. Caloway accuses Maggie of wanting to go after Slim only as a personal vendetta, arguing that she and Grace are better off without Maggie. The three spend the night under a large rock, with Maggie deciding to leave the next morning while Grace and Mrs. Caloway decide to return to Patch of Heaven to say their final farewells. The next morning, however, they are awakened by a peg-legged rabbit named Lucky Jack, who has also lost his home, an old mine, to Alameda Slim. Maggie decides to go after Slim with Lucky Jack in tow, but Grace convinces Mrs. Caloway that they help. Lucky Jack leads the three cows to Slim's hideout in Echo Mine. At the mine, Slim reveals that he has been stealing all cattle from his former patrons. When his former patrons can no longer support their land, Slim buys the land when it is auctioned off, under the guise of the respectable-looking Yancy O'Dell, using the very money he gets from selling the cattle he stole. After arriving at Slim's hideout, the cows capture Slim. They run off with Slim's accomplices and buyer in pursuit on a steam train. Rico arrives. When the chase stops, Rico is revealed to work for Slim. Crushed by this, Buck decides to help the cows and fights Rico while setting the other cattle free. Slim dons his Yancy O'Dell costume and leaves the cows stranded in the middle of the desert with the train, while he goes to attend the auction. However, the cows arrive using the train to the farm and expose Slim. Slim is arrested, and Patch of Heaven is saved by the reward money. Cast * Roseanne Barr as Maggie * Judi Dench as Mrs. Caloway * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Buck * Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim * Charles Dennis as Rico * Charles Haid as Lucky Jack * Carole Cook as Pearl * Joe Flaherty as Jeb the Goat * Steve Buscemi as Wesley * Richard Riehle as Sam the Sheriff * Lance LeGault as Junior * G.W. Bailey as Rusty * Patrick Warburton as Patrick * Estelle Harris as Audrey * Sam J. Levine as the Willie Brothers * Ann Richards as Annie * Additional voices: Mike Bell - , Tim Blevins - Singer , Bob Bouchard - , Tami Tappan Damiano - , Debi Derryberry - , Randy Erwin - Alameda Slim (yodeling), Troy Evans - , Bill Farmer - Donkey, Junior (yelling), Linda Griffin - , Pam Hamill - , Roger Jackson - Tommy the Ox, Leslie Jordan - , Linda Kerns - , Kevin Ligon - , Edie McClurg - Molly the Pig, Mickie McGowan - , Jordan Del Spina -, Wilbur Pauley - Singer , Phil Proctor - Man on Train, Evan Sabara - , Garnett Sailor - , Peter Samuel - Singer, John Sanford - Rooster, Peter Siragusa - Clem, Jim Ward -, Joe Whyte - Vulture, Bruce A. Young - Morse & Roger Yuan - Chinese Rider Songs * (You Ain't) Home on the Range (performed by Tim Blevins, Gregory Jbara, William Parry, Wilbur Pauley and Peter Samuel) * Little Patch Of Heaven (performed by K.D. Lang) * Yodle-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo (performed by Randy Quaid, Randy Erwin and Kerry Christensen, David Burnham, Jason Graae and Gregory Jbara) * Will The Sun Ever Shine Again (performed by Bonnie Raitt) * Home On The Range (Echo Mine Reprise) (performed by Tim Blevins, Gregory Jbara, William Parry, Wilbur Pauley and Peter Samuel) * Little Patch Of Heaven Finale (performed by K.D. Lang) * Wherever The Trail May Lead (end credits) (performed by Tim McGraw) * Anytime You Need A Friend (end credits) (performed by The Beu Sisters) * 1812 Overture (performed by Randy Quaid) * Die Walkurie (The Valkyrie), Act 3: Ride of the Valkyries (performed by Randy Quaid) International premieres * United States: March 21, 2004 * Poland: May 28, 2004 * New Zealand: June 2004 * Philippines: June 16, 2004 * Singapore: June 17, 2004 * Croatia: June 26, 2004 * Uruguay: July 2, 2004 * Bahrain: July 7, 2004 * Argentina: July 8, 2004 * Chile: July 8, 2004 * Brazil: July 9, 2004 * Belgium: July 21, 2004 * Netherlands: July 21, 2004 * Israel: July 22, 2004 * Mexico: July 23, 2004 * Panama: July 23, 2004 * France: July 28, 2004 * Hungary: July 29, 2004 * Portugal: August 5, 2004 * Spain: August 6, 2004 * United Kingdom: August 6, 2004 * Ireland: August 6, 2004 * South Korea: August 6, 2004 * Italy: August 8, 2004 * United Arab Emirates: August 11, 2004 * Hong Kong: August 12, 2004 * Iceland: August 13, 2004 * Lebanon: August 19, 2004 * Austria: September 2, 2004 * Czech Republic: September 2, 2004 * Germany: September 2, 2004 * Swtzerland: September 3, 2004 * Italy: September 3, 2004 * Norway: September 3, 2004 * Japan: September 4, 2004 * Slovenia: September 9, 2004 * Australia: September 16, 2004 * Estonia: September 24, 2004 * Finland: September 24, 2004 * Greece: September 24, 2004 * Sweden: September 24, 2004 * Denmark: October 1, 2004 * Turkey: October 8, 2004 * Taiwan: October 9, 2004 * South Africa: February 4, 2005 * Kuwait: June 15, 2005 International titles * Argentina, Mexico, Peru & Uruguay: Vacas vaqueras * Austria & Germany: Die Kühe sind los! * Brazil: Nem Que a Vaca Tussa * Bulgaria: * Canada: La ferme de la prairie * Croatia & Serbia: Pobuna na farmi * Czech Republic: U nás na farme * Denmark: De frygtløse - the Muuhvie * Estonia: Lehmabande * Finland: Lehmäjengi * France: La ferme se rebelle * Greece: Mia treli, treli farma * Hungary: A legelö hösei * Italy: Mucche alla riscossa * Japan: ホーム・オン・ザ・レンジ にぎやか農場を救え! (Homu on za renji nigiyaka noujou wo sukue!) (Home on the Range: Save a lively farm!) * Netherlands: Paniek op de prairie * Norway: Q-gjengen * Poland: Rogate ranczo * Portugal: O Paraíso da Barafunda * Russia: * Spain: Zafarrancho en el rancho * Sweden: Kogänget * Turkey: Kahraman inekler International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Home on the Range/International.Category:2004 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Alice Dewey Goldstone Category:Films directed by Will Finn Category:Films directed by John Sanford Category:Film scores by Alan Menken Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation